The present invention relates in general to liquid temperature sensing devices, and in particular, to a visually interpretable temperature sensing apparatus for use in association with faucets, which dispense varying temperature liquid mediums, such as water.
Traditionally, testing of the temperature of water, or other liquid, as it is being dispensed from a faucet, has been accomplished by physically touching the liquid as it is being dispensed, and/or through the use of conventional thermometer or thermo-couple devices. Indeed, such thermometer devices have been manually held within the flowing liquid, or, alternatively, they have been attached to a portion of the faucet and/or faucet head where a temperature probe has been positioned in-line with the flow of the liquid. Examples of such prior art thermometers can be found in Leopold, U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,150 and Harman, U.S. Pat No. 2,626,524.
Although such thermometers have proven to provide accurate indications of the temperature of the flowing liquid, they have required more than a "quick glance" to determine whether the liquid flowing from the faucet is at an acceptable temperature. Inasmuch as such thermometers are typically of the "dial type," which include a temperature dial, a dial face, a clear protective cover over the dial face, and a plurality of relatively small sized numbered indicia on the dial face representative of either the Fahrenheit or Centigrade scale, a user of such thermometers must be positioned directly in front of the dial face to obtain an accurate "reading" of the temperature. Furthermore, as is quite common in bathroom environments, steam or heavy condensation in the air often develops when running the faucet for a shower or bath. Accordingly, just as such steam commonly "fogs" up mirrors and other "clear" materials, the protective cover over the dial face of such thermometers also "fog" up--thereby making visibility of the temperature dial, and, in turn, the numbered indicia on the dial face, quite difficult.
Accordingly, few, if any of the prior art temperature indicators for use with faucets facilitate a "quick" visual glance of the faucet head for determining "safe" and "unsafe" temperature ranges of the liquid to preclude scalding, merely by observing the color of the temperature indicator--without having to read numbered indicia on a dial scale and without having to "wipe away" condensation built up on the temperature indicator prior to determining what the temperature is. Furthermore, although some of such prior art has combined, or customized, a thermometer with a faucet head, few if any of such prior art devices have utilized a temperature sensing apparatus which easily attaches to a conventional faucet, wherein the means to indicate the temperature is controlled merely by chromatic color changing material integrally distributed within the material which forms the body of the temperature sensing apparatus.
Additionally, while prior art such as Fremin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,983, does disclose the use of chromatic material integrally distributed within a thermoplastic container, and wherein the thermoplastic changes color at predetermined temperature ranges to alert a user as to whether the liquid in the container is at a "safe" or "unsafe" to the touch temperature, such prior art does not contemplate the sensing of the temperature of continuously flowing liquid, nor does it contemplate use in association with a faucet. Furthermore, Fremin, '983, does not appear to provide any means for facilitating the transfer of the heat generated from the liquid to and through the thermoplastic material for expediting the changing of the base color of the thermoplastic to an alternative color.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a temperature sensing apparatus which can be attached to a conventional faucet for use in association with a continuously flowing liquid being dispensed from the faucet.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a temperature sensing apparatus which changes colors depending upon the degree of heat generated from the liquid medium, wherein each particular, visually observable color is representative of a predetermined temperature range of the liquid medium.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a temperature sensing apparatus which quickly and easily alerts a user as to whether the flowing liquid is at a "safe" or "unsafe" to-the-touch temperature, merely by glancing at the color of the apparatus.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a temperature sensing apparatus which includes sensitivity enhancement means which facilitate the transfer of heat generated from the liquid medium to a thermal transfer means so as to expedite the changing of the base color to an alternative color which is representative of a predetermined temperature range of the liquid as it is being dispensed from the faucet.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims and drawings.